This day was the start of something great
by Garcia1369
Summary: "Oh demonios." Carlos mummbled as he stared at Logan, horrorfied at the sight before him. 'Oh bloody hell' Carlos/Logan...Don't Like? Don't Read It Then!


A 14 year-old Carlos was sitting on his bed in his bedroom, lying upside-down from the side of his bed.

_I'm back to put the sunshine in your mind,  
>cause I don't like the way he's got you raining all the time,<br>Put away your troubles by leaving Him behind,  
>so every time you look up, clear blue sky<em>

Carlos smiled as his phone started Singing out Cody Simpson.

He scamperd off his bed and crawled towards his phone, which for some weird reason, was sitting on the floor, how very convenient!

As he picked up his phone, the words 'Incoming call, Logie' flashed up on his screen, and this made Carlos smile, he just loved talking to Logan, He was just a great person to...Talk to.

Carlos shook his head, trying to clear the image of Logan and him together, and the worst thing was that image, was of them kissing, and it was bad, because he knew it would never happen, Logan was straight, for sure.

Carlos suddenly snapped out of his dreaming thoughts, pressing the 'Start call' button, then pressing it against his ear, eager to hear Logan's voice.

"Hello!" Carlos chirped down the phone, cheerey that Logan wanted to talk to him.

"Ah, hey Carletios" Logan replied, he sounded happy.

"Whats up?" Carlos asked, trying to not sound like he was some sort of crazy stalker.

"Erm...can i come round yours?" Logan mummbled.

"Sure, why? whats wrong?" Carlos's heart stopped, hearing Logan like that, Logan was scared, he didn't have to tell Carlos, He could already tell.

"I'll tell you when i get there, i promise!"Logan yelled down the phone, before ending the call.

Carlos quickly shot up off the floor, dumped his phone on his bed, then randomly ran around his room, picking up items of clothing and then shoving them into the nearest thing, which just happened to be the wardrobe, again, very convenient!

Just as Carlos found his bedroom floor after cleaning everything up, There was a knock on the door.

"Mamá, voy a hacerlo, es Logan!" Carlos screached down the stairs, quickly running down them. What Carlos was saying in english meant _'Mom, i'll get it, It's Logan!'_

_"_Logan? es que está bien?" Mama Garcia replied from the living room meaning _'Logan? Is he alright_!'

"No sé mamá, me dijo que me lo dirá cuando ha llegado hasta aquí!" Carlos yelled back as he got to the front door, What he meant was '_I don't know mom, He said he'll tell me when he got here!'_

Carlos pulled open the door, only to see a bloody and bruised Logan, his face covered in fresh cuts and a stupid crooked smile.

"Oh demonios." Carlos mummbled as he stared at Logan, horrorfied at the sight before him. _'Oh bloody hell'_

Carlos moved to let Logan enter the house, which he quickly did, turning around to face Carlos.

"I-what happened!" Carlos mummbled, looking at Logan, then noticing that there was still a few cuts bleeding on his face, making a small trail down his face.

"I should have told you" Logan paused and looked down at his feet. "Dad, he was-" A few tears fell from his eyes.

"Its okay Logie" Carlos spoke as Logan collapsed and broke down in his arms. "_No voy a dejar que te duele, te lo prometo"_ Carlos sighed as he mummbled into Logan's hair, saying _'I won't let him hurt you anymore, i promise'_

Carlos's mother suddenly walked out of the living room into the hallway, quickly noticing her son and Logan, completely stressed, in his arms.

"Botiquín de primeros auxilios?" _'First aid kit?'_ Carlos tried to smirk as his mother sighed and walked off into the kitchen, off to find the first aid kit.

Carlos walked to the couch in the living room with Logan still in his arms, his mom walked in and gave him the first aid kit, then walked out again, thinking it would be best for Carlos to fix things on his own for a while at least.

"Im really sorry for all this" Logan said as Carlos cleaned him up, and he was doing a really good job.

"Its nothing to worry about" Carlos smiled.

"Yes it is!" Logan wimpered as Carlos dapped one of his cuts.

"Sorry, didn't mean for it to hurt" Carlos drew a sad face, pouting slightly.

"Its alright" Logan laughed slightly as Carlos finnished cleaning at his face.

Carlos and Logan seemed to stare each other in the eyes for ages, well, until Carlos couldn't take it anymore and pressed his lips against Logan's soft ones.

And just before Carlos pulled away, Logan put a hand behind his neck, pulling him closer, which made Carlos smile into the kiss.

"Awww!" Carlos mother smiled as the boys pulled apart and screamed.

"Mom!" Carlos yelled as Logan went bright red.

"Sorry hunny, i couldn't help it!" She laughed then walked off down the hallway.

Carlos turned back to look at Logan, noticing his bright red face "Sorry about that" He smirked and laughed slightly.

"I-i-its fine" Logan said, his voice a little higher then its meant to be.

"So, you staying here tonight?" Carlos grinned as Logan nodded

"If thats okay with you."

"Its more than fine!"

"Thanks, i owe you, big time!" Logan smiled.

"Its cool man" Carlos grinned.

The boys spent most of their time playing games on the xbox, well, not until Mama Garcia spoke up.

"Boys, bed, its late" She smirked at them.

"Alright" Carlos grummbled, walking up the stairs with Logan close behind him.

"Goodnight Mama Garica" Logan turned around to look at her, then walked back up the stairs.

As soon as Logan closed Carlos's bedroom door, he saw that Carlos was curled up on his bed, like some sort of puppy.

His eyes darted across to Carlos's brothers bed, he was never home and that was like the spare bed, and Logan always slept in it whenever he stayed round.

Logan quickly jumped into the bed, snuggling up quickly before his eyes darted over to Carlos.

Carlos had somehow, why he falling asleep, managed to take his shirt off, therefore, leaving his chest on show to Logan.

Logan couldn't believe that Carlos had a six-pack, and he had no idea, all those times in gym at school, and he had never noticed that!

"Like what you see?" Carlos mummbled with his eyes half-closed, a smirk came on his face.

"I-i-i" Logan couldn't talk, he couldn't believe he had just been caught by Carlos, he had just been caught checking out Carlos's chest.

Carlos smiled." Love ya Logie!"

Logan broke out into a smile " I love you too Carlos"

Carlos sat up quickly, pulling up the bed covers, then looked at Logan, blurting out "Come here!" Before smiling as Logan quickly shot up out of his bed, joining Carlos.

Logan smiled as Carlos pulled him into a hug, laying his head on Carlos's chest.

"I ment it ya know" Carlos sighed softly.

"Yeah i know, me too" Logan smirked.

Logan quickly sat up, kissed Carlos, then layed his head back on Carlos's chest.

"Night Carlos"

"Night Logie-Bear!"

Logan and Carlos suddenly broke out into laughter.

This day was the start of something great!

**A/N:**

**So its been a while...**

**And i really am not fond of that ending, but hey, it had to end somehow!**

**Feel free to leave a Review or a request on pairings!**

**Love you all**

**Garica**

**xxxx**


End file.
